


Magic

by SinKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Adult!Dipper [Some Chapters], Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fem!Dipper [In one chapter], Fluff, Incest, Large age gap, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, age gap, dippica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinKing/pseuds/SinKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One-shots.</p><p>Updated; Christmas Fluff, including StanBel sorta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Restful Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Some one-shots may be continued, others are based off of prompts and could go nowhere at all. Some could be dark, others full of fluff or even smut if I feel like it, warnings will be applied in Chapter Summary. M is in general.
> 
> Enjoy Dipford hell with me!

Dipper gave a soft huff through his nose as he stared out the front window of the shack, rain pelting down harder than he's ever seen before in Gravity Falls and if it weren't for how sad he was about it he'd make up some random conspiracy over it just to pass the time but no, he could only watch as it trickled down the foggy window making soft tacking noises against the glass. He'd normally go bug Mabel, play a boardgame or indoor mini-golf but she's rather terrified of the booming thunder, and had run up stairs to snuggle in a mountain of blankets in their room and refused to leave the saftey of her bed until it stops, of course quckly falling asleep so this left Dipper alone. Well, he had his Great Uncles but Ford was in the basement and Stan was sleeping the day away so the twelve year old had nothing to do, currently slumped back into the yellow chair, alone and bored to the moon and back. The T.V. was coming in slightly fuzzy but decent enough to let the flashing images and low sound drown out any other thoughts Dipper could possibly have been having, which wasn't much at this point, slouching in his seat, chin resting on his chest from how lazy he was seated.

Suddenly there was a soft hiss and a swing of metal, heavy footsteps that Dipper knew by heart were getting closer until the "Employee's Only" door was pushed open and his Great Uncle Stanford was standing in the doorway, the low lighting of the T.V. flashing and the lightning from outside gave the man an ominous yet charming mood about him, face blank as he scanned the area he walked into; Calculating and always vigilant even as they landed on Dipper and suddenly feeling self conscious the boy sat upright in his chair, not too fast as to look suspicious but enough to hopefully give off the look that he was uncomfortable in such an unflattering position. A gentle smile managed to appear on the mans face, his shoulders lowering to give him a much more tired, soft appearance and Dipper couldn't help the ball that tightened in his chest knowing he was the rare few to ever see Ford smile at them like this now-a-days, let alone see him as tired as he looked right now. Stanford loved to keep a strong, superior atmosphere about himself when around other people but the closer he and Dipper got the more human and relatable Ford seemed to be. Sleep was not a thing that came easy to the man and that's something Dipper could always understand, the thought makes him wonder what time it is as he does recall trying to sleep when the rain started but the sound and the case of insomnia he's had for a few years now kept him shuffling and tossing so much he gave up and walked downstairs. Tearing his eyes from the admittedly charming face of his Great Uncle for just a few seconds he checked the clock on the wall to read a surprising yet expected "2:30" staring back at him.

"It's quite late, Dipper." The low voice of his uncle cut into the soft silence around them and brown orbs flickered back towards the older man. With a simple shrug, Dipper looked back towards the T.V. screen, wondering what small amount of words could hopefully explain why he was up so late. "The rain was keeping me up." he half lied smoothly, blinking slowly at the late night television playing on screen, the sound just a low hum in the background at this point.

"Ah, I can understand that I suppose." And wasn't that just the best about Stanford? Dipper never had to explain "how" or "why", never got a slightly judgeful "Oh" in return, Ford could understand no matter what it was, he's been in Dippers shoes many times before and its such a comforting feeling to have to only say such simple words and to be understood, not questioned. The man shuffled his way to the side of the chair Dipper sat on, head turned towards the T.V. in a soft calm look, hands deep in his pockets and the two of them seemed to get lost with the movie playing, interesting enough to keep their attention but just dull enough to maybe, hopefully get them sleepy and able to go back to bed, one of the main reasons Dipper was down here in the first place. His eyes shifted over to his uncle when he felt him sit down of the arm of the chair, eyes lidded and slightly lost but still focused on the screen, his hands that Dipper seemingly couldn't get enough of staring in wonder at now rested on his lap crossed over the other. Dipper wiggled in his own seat, staring at the floor between his feet and wondering if that spot was even comfortable for his uncle before he stood up even surprising himself as he patted the soft yet worn seat cushion looking expectingly at his Great uncle who only raised a brow before getting the gist of it and smiling, sliding off the arm and onto the chair, a soft sigh releasing as he looks much more relaxed this way and Dipper smiles, hoisting himself up on the arm rest now having done this plenty of times before with Stan.

It was comfortable; A relaxing silence between the two as they watched the old re-run of a black and white film, Dipper slouched slightly with his elbows on his knees and chin resting in the palms of his hands and he shifts a bit more into the warm touch of his uncles hand on his left leg, most likley resting there without his knowledge as he was leaned back into the chair but it didn't stop Dipper from appreciating any and every touch he got from his idol. He wasn't feeling tired though, his back was just barely starting to complain from the strain he was putting on it and he sat up, stretching his arms in the air to try and pop his back when the hand on his leg slipped upwards to his hip, Ford's right hand coming to grab Dippers right thigh and the boy was easily slid into his uncles lap, a pat to his fluffy hair as he looked up to see the warm inviting smile, the one only he gets to see and Dipper felt his face heating up so he turned back towards the T.V screen. He wished he could be as interested in it as Ford seemed to be but he can't, not anymore. He was nearly straddling his uncles left thigh and it shouldn't be making him feel so honored and physically hot at the same time but as he wiggled softly and leaned back into the broad chest of Stanford Pines he let out a soft whimper of pleasure and mentally cursed himself. He hasn't been this close to him ever, not even a hug mostly because he got the vibe that Ford just wasn't the hugging type of person but here he was in his lap, feeling his body heat and the rise and dip of his chest as he breathed, making Dipper shudder in the most special of ways.

Dipper was the first person to heavily deny his infatuation with his Great Uncle chalking it up to mere admiration of his work but deep down he knew what this was and was terribly afraid that people were catching on simply because Dipper has such a hard time containing his feelings especially when it comes to something like love, and the love he held for Ford was far beyond familial and platonic, driving the boy to tears some nights with how much he thought about the moral and mental implications, but here and now, leaning against Ford and watching T.V. at three in the morning was all he ever wanted and he could care less about what people thought of his crush. He closed his eyes and turned softly to drape his legs across Ford's other thigh, shamelessly snuggling into his chest and wrapping his arms as far as they could go around the older man, nuzzling into the cushiony collar of his turtleneck and letting himself become intoxicated with the husky, pine filled scent that was his Great Uncle Stanford. He felt and heard a deep chuckle, a strong arm coming to wrap around his waist and if only Ford knew what he was doing to the boy, and if he did, Dipper was way out of his flirting league with this man; it made him all the more tantilizing as he let the beating of Ford's heart lull him to sleep.

For the first time in two whole days, Dipper Pines had a complete and restful slumber.


	2. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is suggestive, T for Sexual Themes. Like, a kiss and some rather perverted thoughts.
> 
> You can skip this if it bothers you, I won't be offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend a lot of my time thinking about Gravity Falls and by extension, my GF ships. If I have the inspiration; I write before It's gone. 
> 
> So a two day upload, woo-hoo!

It was the middle of the afternoon and Stanford Pines was downing a can of whipped cream as if he was twelve all over again just to get his mind off of the current twelve year old in front of him.

Let's explain this; He was just idly sitting at the kitchen table a couple minutes ago, going over a few old notes of his from thirty years ago that he found in his old office desk, dated research and findings littered the papers, maybe a few things Ford could still squeeze into his Journals, when he heard the stampede of footsteps bounding down the stairs and he already knew what was causing it; His easily excitable twin niblets, Dipper and Mabel. With a small turn of his head he could see them racing towards him with large smiles plastered on their face and giggles in the air he couldn't help but smile back and wonder just what was making them so excited? He'd soon find out as he watched them run around the kitchen, both giving a brief "Hi Grunkle Ford!" in unison before getting back to the apparent important task at hand which was so far looking to be like making home-made sundaes. Ford knew a thing or two about home-made sundaes from his mom and the sudden thought of one seemed rather delicious. "Can I have one?"

"Sure thing!" Mabel beamed at him, reaching to grab and extra bowl and setting it down next to hers and Dipper's. Ford stood and walked over to look at the splay of items they collected; Three tubs of ice cream, vanilla, strawberry and mint chocolate chip. A caramel sauce and fudge sauce, three packets of different sprinkles and two cans of whipped cream. He was getting queasy just by looking at it and was already regretting the idea but hopefully he could make a generic vanilla, fudge and whipped cream sundae rather than the toothache, cavity monster he was sure Mabel would be eating soon. He watched as Dipper walked up and grabbed a whipped cream can, popping off the cap and shaking it quickly before his sister ran up next to him and he sprayed the fluffy sugar into her mouth, a grin on his face and a muffled "MOREEE" from the girl, Ford couldn't help but smile a bit reminiscent but mostly enchanted by the children in front of him.

"Want some?" Dipper asked as he raised the can towards Stanford and he blinked before shrugging, smiling and reaching for the can only to have his hand smacked and he quickly recoild, staring at his niece. "No, it's better when someone does it for you!" she claimed, Dipper nodding with her as she spoke and suddenly Ford felt his face flush at the thought though he couldn't place why. He sat back down in his original spot as Dipper pulled up a chair and plopped into it, scooting closer and shaking the can with a soft smile, said smile turning something in Ford's gut like it always has and he's slightly worried now, it's been happening since he met the boy. The can was pushed towards his face and more awkward than he'd ever admit to he opened his mouth and tilted his head back as Dipper pushed the nozzle and sprayed the cream, just enough to fill up Ford's mouth and he closed his jaw feeling the sweetness melt and slide across his tongue as he sucked and swallowed, licking the rest of his lips, suddenly all too aware of his mouths actions he darted his eyes to watch Mabel indeed use every ingredient for her sundae. 

Dipper set the can down on the table and walked next to Mabel to start making his own bowl of sugary, creamy goodness when Ford let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The boy was watching his mouth specifically as he finished off the whipped cream with the most glossed over, starry eyed look he'd seen on Dipper and it made that turn in his gut twist tighter, the man unsure as to what had just transpired but feeling nervous none the less as Dipper probably shouldn't have been looking at him like that. His mind is jolted back to reality when Mabel drops her bowl onto the table, eagerly digging into the mountain of goods and eating large spoonfuls. Dipper was soon after, sitting down next to Stanford with a bowl of vanillia and mint chocolate chip, the fudge sauce bottle in his hand as he sprayed a generous amount of fluffy cream on top and drizzled the fudge almost perfectly. Ford, much to his personal confusion watched as Dipper took the first spoonful into his mouth, turning the spoon upside down the get full flavor and slowly dragging the metal out of his mouth with a soft noise of pleasure and Ford quickly grabbed the whipped cream can to drown the thoughts he deeply and just a tad shamefully knew were bubbling up from that twist in his belly.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Stanford Pines was downing a can of whipped cream as if he was twelve all over again just to get his mind off of the current twelve year old in front of him. "Are you gonna make a sundae or not, Grunkle Ford?" Mabel spoke with a mouthful of sprinkles and strawberry ice cream.

"Oh, yes I suppose; I did ask after all." So he stood up and quickly gathered his own bowl, putting the ice cream tubs away after he was done and sitting back down to give the smallest curl of whipped cream on top before indulging into it with a generous scoop, sighing softly as the cream and sugar hit his tastebuds. There was a few silent minutes as they all calmly, well excluding Mabel, ate their individual sundaes and those thoughts Stanford had melted away along with the ice cream in his mouth. As it did Dippers when he made that sweet, soft mewl again and Stanfords eyes shifted to glance at the boy, such a look of bliss on his face as he made this sound with every other bite and it was almost drowned out by Mabels spoon connecting with her bowl or her little giggles but Ford heard Dippers sounds, loud and clear. Much to his internal dismay he saw the way Dipper's lips wrapped around the spoon, the way his soft tongue darted out to lick any left over ice cream and the corner of his mouth curled into a soft smile, Ford found himself biting his spoon and ripping his eyes away, that pressure in his gut making its way back and he cursed at it knowing all too well what it was now.

And for his Great Nephew of all people in the world and any other world. Just how much did his mind get skewed from being in there? Obviously enough for something like this to happen and Ford couldn't tell how long he was staring at the grain in the wooden table until a hand slapped down where he was staring and he jumped "Are you listening, Grunkle Ford? I'm talking about boys here, cute boys!" Mabel shouted, waving her spoon around that was still covered in sprinkles, if only Mabel knew that Ford too was thinking about a boy, a very cute boy. If only she, and the boy in question understood how dubious Stanford's true opinions were having been exposed to so many worlds and dimensions that couldn't really care about personal affairs or what happened in the bedroom or better yet outright celebrated all kinds of love between every living being be it same gender, no gender or blood relation; In fact it seemed as if this was the only dimension he's been in that shamed and claimed incest to be illegal. Of course this means Bad-Luck-With-Love-Fordsy had to find his Great Nephew attractive, said Great Nephew having a rather intense admiration turned infatuation with him.

Stanford was no oblivious fool, he knew about Dipper's feelings towards him. It was evident in the very first conversation he ever had with the boy and armed with this knowledge plus the thoughts he has swirling in his head at the moment was a sickly sweet, nearly bitter concotion that was hard to swallow for the older man, taking in the fact that their age gap and relation was highly illegal here. "Sorry, I wasn't listening; Start over?" he softly replied to the girl and she huffed but smiled.

"So! His name is John, but I call him Johnny and I met him outside the library, he was a bit scared of me but my charm was working, well, like a charm! He had gorgeous black hair and the cutest dimples when he talked and then he laughed and his LAUGH Grunkle Ford it was-" Oh thank the heavens that Ford didn't actually believe in, her spoon flung from her hand with all of her fast ramblings and arm flails. She squeaked and ducked to the floor to find it, the utensil having bounced all over leaving specs of ice cream on the floor that Stanford was sure Stanley would be un happy about. With a slow blink as Ford simply watched her scramble on the floor he scooped a few more bites of vanilla goodness into his mouth when he felt a tap on his left shoulder and as he turned to face Dipper he was met with the boy incredibly close, breaking his personal space and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Dipper...? Are we...doing okay?" He asked softly, the only other sound in the room besides his voice was Mabel's constant muttering as she searched the floor. "You have ice cream on your cheek." he stated a bit nervously, their noses inches from each other. Dipper looked as embarrassed as Ford felt, he could feel the boy's breath on his mouth and he fought the urge to shudder, Dipper's hands nervously fisting his shorts and the edge of the table and too quickly Dipper whispered onto his uncles lips.

"I can get it for you..." and his soft yet chapped lips were pressed against thin surprised ones. Stanford's shoulders tensed in shock and his eyes were blown wide, a million different situation calcuations and appropriate responses ran through his head faster than he could even really tell what they were, could truly comprehend what was going on until quickly, too quickly Dipper had pulled back and Ford's thoughts screeched to a deafening hault until there was one thing as clear as day that Stanford could think about.

He wanted that kiss. He wanted those lips and he already felt cold without them, pushing forward to capture them again, taking the plump bottom lip between his own two and suckling gently, eyes closed tight and fear running down his spine until he felt the boy kiss back, a small huff of air and a repressed mewl, small hands compaired to his own reached up to tangle in his graying hair. He felt bliss, he felt that knot in his stomach pool a great warmth throughout his chest and, a bit embarrassingly, his loins. They stayed there taking each other in, faces locked together as their emotions ran wild and clashed until a soft voice spoke and tore into the intoxicating bubble around them.

"Found it!" Mabel stated, and she started to crawl from underneath the table, Dipper pulling back with a soft smack that sent chills throughout Stanford and the entire situation formed goose bumps along his skin, he could feel the heat Dipper was radiating as the boy sat back in his own seat, eyes still closed softly in appreciation of the kiss and Ford slowly reclined in his wooden chair, eyes staring at the cieling and he breathed a heavy, yet relaxed sigh, the top five digits of his hand tapping one after another on the table as he collected himself and the information of what just happened. "Hey, are you guys okay? You're looking all spaced out......guys?" His eyes slowly slid back down to the twelve year old in front of him who was flushed, face a deep red and turned down so the bill of his hat was hiding his face from his sister as he kept eating his ice cream.

Stanford's mouth tasted like fudge and mint chocolate chip, mixed with vanilla and whipped cream. He's never had much of a sweet tooth before even as a child, but if there was a dessert he'd gladly keep coming back to it had to be the morally dubious and bitter sweet lips of Dipper Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was satisfying! Let me know if you guys are interested in more Fluff, slightly intimate things like this chapter or full on sexual themes, I'm down for a lot.
> 
> I thirst for DipFord.


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL I'VE DONE IT NOW. E for some good-times, we got make-outs and frottage.
> 
> Again, you can skip if it makes you feel uncomfortable.

It was tomorrow. His parents were coming over and summer was ending tomorrow; On his thirteenth birthday. Mabel wouldn't let him forget, all of the week early planning and non-stop conversations; At first he didn't feel too bad, he was excited to be a teenager, go to high school and learn knew things but then Ford made his offer, the one that could easily change Dipper's life and in a way it had, just not how he wanted it to.

Stan said no. His parents said no, they're still reeling from the explination of everything, its why they were coming over tomorrow to take Mabel and Dipper away, at least letting them have their birthday party here. They couldn't hide the situation between the Stans from them especially if Dipper wanted to spend, well, the rest of his life with his Great Uncle. "It's not like it matters what they think because it's not happening..." Dipper sighed, staring up at the cieling of Ford's office as he laid on the stuffy yet comfy carpet. Said older man turned in his chair to look down at the boy splayed on his floor, a scowl crossed his features as he felt every amount of disappointment and anger that his nephew felt over the matter. He finally found someone he could trust, someone who was just like him and that he could teach and mold into an incredible scientist. Someone he could actually love and knew they'd never back-stab him or use him, Dipper confessed so cutely to him after he offered an apprenticeship to the boy. Filled with excitement Dipper rushed forward and kissed him looking absolutely horrified afterwards but with a simple explination that Stanford not only felt the same way but his opinions on the age difference and incestuous aspect were drastically changed from the legal norm due to his dimensional travels, Dipper spilled his heart out and even managed to ask the man out.

They had been dating in secret ever since and Ford was really enjoying himself for the time in a long time. Dipper had insisted on calling and making sure it was okay with his parents considering he had spent three consecutive hours huddled with Mabel after she initially reacted, apparently she had cried and tried to run but he hugged her and apologized and it took so long to calm her down he was having heavy second thoughts and Ford couldn't truly blame him but the call to his parents shattered both of their hearts. Ford wasn't going to be able to see Dipper for who knows how long now, until he was eighteen and could pay for it himself? Honestly who'd know if Stanford would still be able to teach him anything by then?

"I'm terribly sorry, Dipper. I've tried speaking to your parents but at this point in time they don't truly believe of where I've been these past thirty years, nor do they even like Stanley and I." He said with a sigh, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses as he felt a slight headache coming on. "That's fine, Great Uncle Ford, you'll still write to me, right?" The small voice from below him sounded unsure as if somehow being physically apart was going to change the way Ford's feelings worked for him and it was kind of cute and comforting to know he worried about him like that.

"Of course Dipper, I'll never stop." the man smiled warmly "Come here." He beckoned his small boyfriend over with his right hand and watched as Dipper stood and dusted off his shorts before taking a few steps closer, dark brows raised in curiosity until Ford patted his lap with a knowing smirk, taking small enjoyment in the light pink that dusted the boys ears and cheeks. The twelve year old climbed into his uncles lap, legs spread wide to straddle him and personally Ford though he fit perfectly there, staring up with auburn doe-eyes and round, rosy cheeks. 

They've kissed plenty of times before and two days ago they got pretty heated with each other; Dippers novice tongue was in Fords mouth and the older man had his hands pressed against Dipper's bare back and the other tangled in his chocolate curls slightly hunched over him; Ford learned quickly that Dipper highly enjoyed feeling smaller than him, being picked up and manhandled and who was Ford to deny that to him? He was gentle and slow with him and only did as he asked or moved into himself, Ford wanted Dipper to enjoy their time together not regret it or be afraid, even now as he smiled down at him.

It starts with a few gentle, reassuring kisses only meant to get Dipper's mind off of tomorrow. Ford leaned back in his office chair and planted a few soft ones on Dipper, the boy giggling softly and returning the affection lazily. Ford rubbed soft circles on Dipper's lower back and was rewarded with a mewl against his lips and Dipper eagerly leaning in to deepen the kiss, catching his uncle's top lip between his own and sucking, soft smacks between them as they gently make-out, Ford relaxing more into Dipper and his chair. They felt bliss like this; Tangled in each others embrace and lips locked in a wet, delicious dance, this lasted for a few good minutes and Ford gently prodded the now kiss softened lips of his nephew with his tongue and Dipper happily obliged with an open mouth and a soft moan as his great uncle's tongue slid in and dominated his mouth; Licking and tasting everything, sliding against his own supple muscle, Dipper oozed soft moans and high mewls with his body temperature rising and limbs squirming to do something, anything to return how good Ford was making him feel. Stanford's slightly experienced hands ran along the boys sides and hips, dipping the tips of his fingers below the band of his shorts just to tease and play with him, making him shudder and wiggle perfectly against Ford.

Thats when Dipper felt it against his own and it made him gasp ever so softly and instinctively shake his hips to feel it again, eliciting a small groan from the man he was currently frenching. There was a prominent and rather large bulge pushing up at Dipper's own erection and sitting on it like this was exciting and nerve-racking at the same time. What should he do? Should he put his hands on it or keep moving his hips, as Ford seemed to like that? Dipper went for the latter move, not trusting himself just yet to handle his great uncle's package, such a big one compared to his own at that and Dipper suddenly wonders if his hands could fit around it, the mental image makes a jolt go up his spine.

Placing rather shaky hands on the broad chest in front of him the boy starts to roll his hips in slow, gentle movements just to get his bearings and test the waters. Nearly instantaneous it seemed to be the right move to make; Stanford's hands stopped in their tracks on his hips instead gripping rather firmly and a low groan spilled from his lips as Dipper felt friction like he never had before. Sure he's touched himself and maybe even masturbated once or twice but it felt nothing like this, with everything combined together the whole situation was something Dipper had never felt and it was intoxicating for the soon-to-be thirteen year old.

Ford's mouth suddenly flew to Dipper's jaw, tracing it with wet kisses that made the boys skin tingle and feel ever hotter as his uncle's mouth trailed all the way to his neck, sucking softly and giving light prods with his tongue and all of the new sensations was making Dipper puddy in Stanford's hands, said polydactyl hands pushed Dipper's hips down and his own grinded up against the boy, urging him to continue with his earlier menstrations which Dipper gladly got back into the rythm of. It was all rather intense for Dipper; Not only was he so close to his boyfriend and idol but they were grinding against each other and Ford's mouth was latched onto his soft skin, strong hands rubbing anywhere they could touch on his body which was a lot of pleasurable places that surprised Dipper, but the hottest and most rewarding factor were the noises his oh-so-stoic great uncle was making.

Soft whimpers, moans, deep grunts and Dipper even heard his name somewhere in there, each time causing him to grind faster until the end outcome of this all was sloppy make-outs and Dipper bouncing lightly in his Grunkles lap with how hard and quick they were rutting their clothed dicks together. It was amazing, Dipper was overwhelmed and his thighs began to twitch with how sensitive his crotch became with Stanford's hands now gripping those soft pudgy thighs, Dipper didn't even mind how Ford was shoving against him, his thick appendage pushing and rubbing against everything, it stung and something was telling Dipper that he was going to be incredibly sore and possibly chaffed tomorrow but it was exciting and some odd part of him loved the idea of walking around in the aftermath of his great uncles feverish need of his body. He'd bare that walk tomorrow with pride.

As Dipper rocked against his uncle, right hand holding onto Ford's shoulder and the other gripping his sweater, Dipper started feeling a bit too good, this sudden knot in his belly was growing large and it felt like it was pulling strings all throughout his body making him twitch and tremble on top of Stanford, his quickly blurring mind was able to remember what this was and if possible the red of his flushed face got even darker as he clutched to his uncle's sweater, burrying his face in the soft fabric and he quickly and desperately rode out the last few seconds leading up to his climax, finally he bellowed a loud, squeaky moan into his uncle's chest as his head filled with what felt like cotton and the only thing he was doing was shaking and moaning softly as he felt a sticky liquid pool in his underwear and start to seep through the fabric. He felt as Ford shook softly beneath him and he could still feel his rod pushing up at him and suddenly, in the post haze of his orgasm he felt bad for finishing before him, biting his lip he wrapped his arms around his much older boyfriend and tried his damnedest to keep rolling on him, every shift and simple touch feeling like it was one too many but he wanted Ford to feel the way he was right now, feel so incredibly good.

"Stanford..." he whispers breathlessly and the mans hand came up to pet his hair before settling back down on his waist. He kissed the top of his head and slowly started to roll his hips again, pressing his erection against the over-sensitive boy but Dipper held on tight and moaned even louder, trying to muffle himself with his uncle's sweater because even though they were underground he felt like people could hear him, or he was worrying too much but still.

It was mind boggling and it was intense, too instense and he was reaching his limit as Ford kept rutting against him, he nearly tapped out when there was such a strong sudden thrust that crashed against him, making him gasp sharply and he heard it all in his ear; The soft curses spilling out of Ford's mouth, mixing with airy moans and a whisper of "oh, Dipper" had made every part worth it and then some. They lay there in that office chair, slumped together and bodies spent, crotches aching with pleasure and stings, legs like jelly and breaths working to regulate. Stanford chuckled and wiped the sweat from his forehead, a bit embarrassed at how spent he was from his climax but to his defense its been such a long time since his last one so he decided to let up on himself. Hugging his small boyfriend he felt blessed to have ever met him, kissing the constellation on his forehead and mentally promising to never truly let him go, he means too damn much to Stanford. Dipper smiles and snuggled into his great uncles embrace, a flutter of happiness burning through him when he felt lips on his birthmark and he sighed contently.

He was going to miss this. He was going to miss Gravity Falls and even his Grunkle Stanley but most of all he was going to miss laying against Stanford and feeling his warmth. But he'd come back to him, someday hopefully soon he'd make his way back even if it was years from now. Ford pet him softly, running his fingers through his curls and he stared up at the clock on the wall, chuckling when he saw how late it was. He set his nose on Dipper's head and took in the scent of cheap shampoo that faintly smelled of honey.

"Happy Birthday, Dipper."


	4. Tired and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got bundles of fluff and cute, casual situations; Everyone can enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yay, we got an AU!  
> Dipper is Stanford's Assistant/Apprentice while he's researching the odd ongoings in Gravity Falls. This is gonna be a recurring theme, Assist-AU I'll dub it. Dipper is 24 to Ford's 36.

Cold. Goddamn it was cold outside. Hiking up his scarf to cover his chin and mouth he was breathing heavily onto the fabric as he trudged through the thick snow into town; The winters in Gravity Falls were nothing to play with, snow falling from the sky in almost thick blobs with harsh wind wipping and biting at your skin, very few residents were out during these times but of course Dipper was one of them. The house was void of food thanks to any other attempts at grocery shopping were lazily put off due to the weather but now Dipper was stuck visiting the store in what appears to be the start of a snow storm. He yanked the glass door open, struggling to push it against the accumulated snow with his already chilled and tired limbs. The heater of the store drew a long winded sigh from the young man and he gently unwrapped his scarf, kicking the snow off of his feet and he began working his way through the asiles. This wasn't a big shopping spree like he and Ford would do to actually stock up the house, this was more so until the storm stopped. Food for tonight and tomorrow along with some more pens, they kept chewing on and ruining the pens.

Dipper grabbed a few easy meals, pancake mix, eggs, meats and cheese for sandwiches then slided two packs of pens into his handheld basket. He rubbed a few kinks out of his neck and stood in line for the register, watching the other shoppers bustle about the store and pick things up only to set them down somwhere else where the item clearly doesn't belong. He's almost lost in his thoughts of mundane things such as wondering when was the last time he did the laundry instead of Ford or how much of that new book he was going to read tonight but still he didn't miss the shuffling feet in front of him and he stepped forward in line, setting his basket on the edge of the conveyor belt. He took out the few items he had and handed the basket to the cashier, waiting and tapping his fingers on the belt until it came time to pay. Patting his pocket down he gently smiled at the woman in front of him and pulled out his wallet flipping it open.

"Ah, shit..." he murmured to himself when he noticed he left his card at home, having insisted on paying now he had to use Ford's card and was probably going to get an earfull when he got home, only having it because he keeps forgetting to take it out of his wallet. He huffs softly and hands the credit card over, punching in the "0618" pin when it pulls up on screen and taking the card back with a sigh. It was a boring task and he didn't bother replying to the cashier when she told him to "have a good day", he was tired, cold, and could go for a warm cup of hot chocolate right about now. Wrapping the scarf around his face again he took a deep breath of warm air before pushing through the doors and back out in the heavy air, squinting through the small fog and wishing he had gone through more effort to take the snow off of his car but only for a few fleeting moments as his heavy steps crunched the frozen water beneath him.

Every step was agonizing, his thighs and calves burned like his lungs and face, cheeks and nose bright red more so than usual that his light freckles showed through on the pink skin. Every breath was starting to hurt and his fingers felt more like ice then they did flesh, stiff and clenched tight around the bags in his hands, he was quivering even underneath his layers of clothing. A long sleeve covered by a sweater and one of Ford's turtlenecks along with a thick red coat and covered by a pair of jeans, two pairs of socks on under his combat boots and he regrets not grabbing a skullcap or gloves, honestly worrying for frost bite. He makes it to the home stretch, hunched over and looking like he could drop any minute he shuffles his way up the slight slope, catching the gray billowing smoke from Stanford's magic heater out back and he shudders more so than he already is thinking about the warmth inside the house.

The closer he gets to the front door the more he can hear Ford's classical records playing and this pulls a soft smile onto his face behind his scarf, and he rests his head against the door with a loud "thunk" knowing Ford would want to come check the sound out. He pulled away when the door opened to reveal his adorable, rugged best friend standing there with a pistol in hand. "Dipper!" His deep voice called in surprised and set the gun back down on the table next to the front door. He grabbed a bag from his junior and watched Dipper shimmy inside, quaking in his boots and releasing quick, shaky breaths.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dipper. I didn't know the storm would start so quickly I...must have miscalculated." The mans worry over his friend slowly shifted into confusion and disbelief of his genius, like Dipper knew it would. Ford always does that and it doesn't bother the young man, he instead decided on stripping of his cold clothing, he had attempted to hang them up but after shaking too much he just dropped everything onto the floor much to Stanford's expected annoyance. "T-thats fine, Ford. I-it wasn't t-that bad."

"Your teeth are chattering and you developed a stutter." The older man frowned, picking up the jacket and boots on the floor, tossing them in the hall closet. "M-minor problems." Dipper managed to choke out, licking his numb and cracked lips.

"I suppose that's a truth. Sit down will you, you popsicle?" Ford smiled at him softly and began walking, Dipper simply tried to snuggle into the worn out couch and begun rubbing his arms as quickly as possible, the house a perfect casing for all of its magical warmth and Dipper could feel the blood come back to his limbs in tingly waves. There was no TV in the living room, just a couch and many cages, prizes and items collected from monsters. Dipper found it all weird yet cozy, like Stanford. He couldn't picture himself anywhere else than here.

"Scoot over, will you?" Ford's voice butt in and Dipper softly shimmied to the edge, a sudden waft of chocolate hit him like a punch in the face and he turned to see Stanford carrying a thick coffee cup full of the delicious drink. Noticing he was looking at it Stanford laughs and takes a soft sip causing the younger of the two to pout unknowingly.

"Oh well that's adorable." Ford snickered and sat down, smiling at the huff that came from Dipper's nose and he lightly elbows him. "Its for you." He gestured with the cup and Dipper gave that rounded cheeked smile that sent butterflies fluttering in Ford's belly, Dipper's chilly fingers brushed against Ford's and it sent goosebumps up his arms. He decided to take the blanket he had been laying with earlier off of the arm of the couch and he draped it over Dipper's shoulders, tucking it around him.

"Thanks." Dipper murmured fron the edge of the cup where his lips hadn't left since he took his first drink. The liquid burned his mouth and felt like lava sliding down his throat but it was heavenly and tasted faintly of mint, Ford made the best damn hot chocolate nearly rivaling Mabel's hot cocoa. Nearly.

Dipper shifted and laid against Stanford who, although blushing like a cherry, gladly leaned against the couch and let Dipper's head rest on his shoulder, damp snow and pines filled his nose from the curly hair on Dipper's head and he smiled, wrapping an arm around the younger mans shoulder to share his body warmth. Dipper wiggled to snuggle in just a bit more and take advantage of the situation and although he was still tired and still very cold, he had a delicious cup of warmth and his crush's chest to lay on, so he felt okay.


	5. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got a short fluff fic. Assist-AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write a GF fic before Weirdmaggedon came out, waited too long and uploaded a super short fluff fic the day of. Not surprising considering who I am.
> 
> We got an Demi headcanon of Ford in here!

Ah, Valentines Day; a day for teenagers to freak out about not having a boy/girl friend, for adults to shout "Singles Awareness Day" and couples to feel obligated to buy things, also a day that Demi-Romantic Stanford Pines has never cared about despite having a boyfriend of currently three years. Dipper doesn't mind, he always felt a bit uncomfortable having things bought for him or going out to big fancy restaurants, staying home and taking the day off from working in the lab was much better than any of that to Dipper.

Besides, his sister won't stop sending him Valentines candy and he was just cracking into the first of four, hand sized bags of heart candies in his room. Feet crossed over the other and toes wiggling in his un-matched socks he tilts his head back and drops a generous amount of chalk-y candy in, chewing and staring at the cieling. He felt calm and honestly content laying here right now and munching on candy, letting his thoughts wander or even dull out, silence was his friend unless it was right before he was trying to sleep and some disturbing thought of being rather meaningless in the major scheme of any universe racks his mind.

Silence wasn't welcomed then.

"Dip-dip?" The deep voice came from the hallway and Dipper couldn't help but smile at the dorky nickname he had picked up from the time Mabel had visited, and rose slowly. "Yeah?" He replied before stuffing his face with more mini-hearts and watched as Ford walked in with a warm smile.

"I'm done with work earlier than expected. What do you have there?" He mumbled the last part, walking over to Dipper's queen sized bed and pointing at the teal bag in his hands. "More of the candy Mabel keeps sending me." He shook the plastic bag gently, it had a clear heart on the front to see the chalk candy inside which wasn't much since Dipper had been mindlessly eating from it this whole time.

"Hm. Are there any more?" Ford questioned and sat on the edge of the bed next to his younger partner, hands resting on his knees as he watched Dipper reach into a box and pull out two more small bags and handed one to Stanford. They calmly ate and munched in a comfortable silence, Dipper leaned against Ford at some point that neither of them could recall and after awhile of just shovling the tiny hearts into his mouth Dipper looked at them better, all of the cheesy lines written onto them that screamed Valentines and Mabel, well more so her flirting technique but still Dipper probably wouldn't have bought these himself. He picked one and held it up in front of him catching Ford's attention along with a raised brow.

"'Luv U'" he read aloud and snickered softly when he caught the profile of Stanford's expression, one that clearly spoke "Wow, really?" As he stared at the white candy heart. Dipper popped it into his mouth and shifted closer to lean against his broad boyfriend better when he felt the arm he was leaning on move.

"'Hug Me'?" Ford questioned the pink candy and Dipper saw his chance, snaking thin arms around a thick torso and giving a loving squeeze causing Ford to smile and droop a loose arm around Dipper's waist, biting into the candy. "'Ur Cool'" Dipper lazily read and this caused a snort to leave Ford's cute red-dusted nose. He searched in his bag for another interesting heart to read before setting one in his mouth, sticking his tounge out towards Ford in hopes that it said something cute or cheesy to get another sweet smile out of him.

Dipper was surprised, startled when his normally affectionless boyfriend brought a six fingered hand up to cup the back of his head and pull him into a rather deep kiss. He attempted to gasp but only let out a breathy sigh when he felt Ford suck softly on his tongue before flicking it with his own wet muscle and next thing the young man knew he was trapped in a heated tonguing battle, hands grabbing onto the collar of Stanford's button up to pull him closer despite his need of air already. When they finally withdrew with a thin string of spit between them Dipper had no words, still unsure yet not ungrateful about the kiss and his face must have said so because he was met with that sexy lopsided smirk and a rather predictable answer.

Ford opened his mouth, and flipped the candy on his tongue, the one that just recently belonged in Dipper's mouth and he suddenly wanted it back. After all, who was Dipper to deny such a request?

The candy heart on Ford's, and previously Dipper's tongue, read a tantalizing and deeply inviting "Kiss Me".


	6. Pacifica Northwest hates Stanford Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got blow-jobs and referenced hand-jobs, mostly in a short form but they're still there nonetheless so; Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has one sided Dipford and, in all technicality, Dipifica.
> 
> It's a bit dark when compared to the other chapters; Theres no fluff and it could be considered angsty. It's also very short but an idea I've been tossing around for a bit.

They don't talk about it. They don't even acknowledge it in any kind of off handed way, if it happens they act like they just fell asleep at a decent time that night. Pacifica doesn't want to talk about it, it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth when she thinks about it and its only because of how much she's just come to terms with it, after all its been happening all year and its not like he doesn't love her, he really does and she knows that, nothing he does can honestly shake her love for him. She just can't help herself from thinking about it every now and then.

The first time it happened they had been dating for five months already, splayed on the bed of his truck somewhere near the forest, away from prying eyes and after a rather nice dinner and movie date. She had initiated the situation, bedroom eyes and a few light touches always puts him in the mood, his kisses were hungry and frantic she had assumed it was because they hadn't had time to do anything like this for a couple weeks. Her hand found his erection and the night was turning into a quickie hand-job for her dorky beloved as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and let her stroke him to completion. At the breaking moment of his climax that's when she heard it, that's when the lies and denying of time spent together started as if both of them had blind spots of the situations. It spilled from his lips in what sounded like regret and sorrow.

"Uncle Stanford...!"

She was so shocked, he whispered it right into her ear and she didn't really know if she should be disgusted and shove him off of her, or whimper and hold him close. She knows he felt and obviously still feels admiration for his Great Uncle but she never knew it reached such extents, he talked about him often and in such high praise on that night it all finally clicked together for the Northwest. And she continued on with the night like it never happened.

Somedays she wish she hadn't on the account that any thought of him not loving her or that he's using her slips into her mind but its so rare that he calls for his relative instead of her that she can easily forget it even happens, yet its so common she can tell when its going to be one of those nights. He's so frantic, desperate, his kisses are quick, touches are sparse and if any its on her thighs or hips, he never touches anywhere that might break whatever he's imagining is happening. He's gotten so comfortable with the fact that she won't say anything his fantasies tend to overcome him some nights. He doesn't mean for it to turn out like it does, or that's what he told her after the second time anyways, she's decided to believe him, it makes her feel better.

Tonight was going so nice, until she felt the way he was touching her, she knew she was going to play the part. She could leave him, she was in no way forced to be here or to endure his sick, twisted obsession, not even her love for him was keeping her there. It was something else entirely that she couldn't quite place, something that didn't bother her enough to take the time to find out and Pacifica was not a therapist kind of woman. His mouth was attacking her own fiercely with a desperate need she knew all too well by now and as her hands searched his body a thought crossed her mind that in his own, she probably had extra digits. He seemed to be enjoying her more tonight, playing with her breasts and touching her more than he normally would and she couldn't tell where he was planning on going and it seemed kind of gross to her that she had this whole scripted page of "Things Dipper does when he's thinking about Ford" in her mind and it makes her want to cringe.

They made way from his desk to their bed and he ended up underneath her, she immediately dropped between his legs and gave a quick sigh before making herself useful in this position. He hadn't done it in quite a long time and she was hoping that tonight would be between them, as she works her tongue and lips around him. Slipping off of his shaft and pumping him when she got the tug of hair that indicated he was close, she watched his face from below; Bright red and arm cutely crossed over his eyes as he spurted out with a quick jolt of his hips and he cried with regret burning his mouth.

"Stanford...!!"

A deep frown crossed her face before she wiped it away as his hands came to draw her closer to him, her, not Ford, she reminds herself of that as he takes his time in touching her but she can't help it, somewhere in the depths of her mind, Pacifica Northwest hates Stanford Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note; I'll gladly take prompts if you got any! AU's, canon, dub-con/non-con, Genderbend/Transgender,  
> One-sided, gore-y, dark, emotional, you name it I've probably already thought about it so if you got an idea; Toss it my way, I'll see if it sparks anything!


	7. Somebody to Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Assist AU, as requested by Queenofpranking! 
> 
> It's comfort/fluff.

"Why the fuck is Gravity Falls so cold?"

"Well, I'd assume you would know, being the educated person you are but you see; It all starts with-"

"That was a rhetorical question Stanford, I know why it's so cold here." The huffy young man rung out the ends of his t-shirt onto the floor, face fixed into a furrowed grimace as he watched the icey rain water drop from his clothing. They were gathering more research on a particular plant life that seemed to be excreeting some sort of goo that all the fairies were flocking to like a cat to cat-nip, when the sky opened up above them and a waterfall of rain came crashing down, freezing ice water mixed with the harsh cold winds from the still fleeting winter, here they were huddled under a thick patch of tree branches, soaked and trembling and still getting rained on, though lightly through the leaves and branches and Dipper was thankful for that.

"Oh...right, okay, I'm getting that now...hm." Ford mumbled to himself as he stared off further into the forest, avoiding on upsetting the younger man any more than he already had. After all Dipper mentioned how the forecast called for this mild storm much earlier that day yet Ford insisted on going, promising they'd be back before it started raining yet three hours later here he is, standing next to a rather annoyed and upset boyfriend. He hates when Dipper gets annoyed because Dipper can hold a grudge better than he can and that's saying something, especially when he knew they were going to get caught in the downpour and warned Ford against it, Dipper is a ball of snarky sass waiting to explode in a big i-told-you-so-bomb. Ford had to defuse this, and fast. God dammit why didn't he get a degree in sociology or something, would that help here? Help him talk to people better?

For all the things Ford knew, for all of his degrees and PhD's, years of studying and homework, for that big brain of his Stanford could never talk to people normally. Especially a sassy Dipper.

He tried to do something he knew for sure that Dipper liked. In his mind, Ford has an entire journal based on Dipper Evergreen. Likes, dislikes, fashion style, body language, allergies, how to treat said allergies, favorite food, favorite treats, drinks, snacks, colors, music, books, TV shows, he had everything written down in his mind available for access at a split second when needed. In this situation, sliding his eyes over to the shaking, irritated young man, he felt scared. Did Dipper not like him anymore? Did he go too far this time, was this the last straw? He felt his chest tightening, he was throwing himself into a panic attack!

'Stop, think logically, Dipper loves you he'd never leave you over something like getting rained on, you've messed up plenty of times before and he always told you it was okay! Dipper loves you despite your flaws....right? He loves you, right? Oh god, no he doesn't, he thinks you're gross and stupid! You can't even talk to your family anymore forget your boyfriend! Its just pure luck that you're here with him, that you think he loves you, and love?? Ha! Get it together Stanford! Stanford!! Ford!!'

"FORD!!"

He jumped, gasping. He was trapped in his thoughts, where is he? Why does his chest hurt, why can't he breathe?

"Hey, hey! Stanford, look at me!" Dipper yelled right in his face and his eyes blurred to catch sight of him, when they did he saw those big brown eyes in shock and worry staring at his own. His hand was warm and slowly his surroundings were coming back and he was breathing hard, his lungs and chest were tight and his head hurt. Oh yeah. Panic attack. Wasn't he supposed to coax himself out of it not deeper? And now Dipper was worried, hand clenched tightly around his own, his other cupping Ford's cheek. They were freezing.

"Sshh, its gonna be okay, breathe Ford, breathe...." Dipper cooed, rubbing his cheek and feeling the rough growing beard underneath. He doesn't know why Ford started suddenly having an anxiety attack but the reason why, most likely his own thoughts, didn't matter right now. Getting Stanfords breath regulated and his mind clear was the best course of action. Ford's eyes were locked onto his and looking at him, not through him like earlier and that was a good sign.

Ford took deep breaths, matching Dippers hand which was bobbing up and down slowly to help him keep track. He blinked rapidly, when did he start crying? He needed Dipper, he felt terrible, and he clung onto the shorter man, burying his face in the damp and cold skin of his neck and he felt thin arms wrap arouns his larger frame, yet they held firm, squished their bodies together in comfort. Dipper whispered soothing words into his ear and rubbed his back in big slow circles, when Ford has an axiety attack the best remedy is for Dipper to let him know he's not alone. That he's awake, this is indeed reality and he is with someone, someone who cares. Stanford feels like such an idiot. And that's a first. Dipper always made him feel new things, whether good or bad, and right now is a mix of both as they cling onto each other in freezing rain that only seemed to get harsher as time when on.

It felt like hours that they stood there hugging but it was only mere minutes, and Ford wanted to apologize but that was something he could never bring himself to say, he'd rather do it in actions or just forget that it happened, he's too prideful to ever admit or apologize for mistakes, and Dipper knows that, he also has a pretty good guess as to why the attack started in the first place. So he held his dorky, self-absored, way-too-prideful, socially-challenged, polydactyl, 6'2, broad, rugged, genius of a boyfriend close, and kept him there. Because as much as Dipper hates being away from Mabel and even though she visits for the weekend every other week and he wishes she could visit more, he loves being up here. He loves how woodsy and backwards the town is, he loves the supernatural and the research, the forest, the hunting, the experiments, everything. But most of all "I love you, Stanford."

"...I love you too, Dipper." He pulled away and fixed his glasses and there was a warm inviting smile on Dipper's face, and he felt okay. He laid a soft kiss upon Dippers lips, both of there's chapped, cracked and cold but they shared it anyways, and Dipper laced his fingers with Ford's, admiring and loving the feeling of the extra digit. They nuzzled and gave slow eskimo kisses as they shared each others warmth, close and cuddling together, Ford felt his worries melt away, he felt blessed to have ever met Dipper. He didn't even care about where they were or why anymore, he just wanted to keep holding Dipper close.

He didn't even know how much time had passed until Dipper spoke to him softly. "Hey look...the rain stopped." and indeed, it had.

Gravity Falls doesn't get big rays of sunshine or a large rainbow in the sky after it rains, it's muggy and humid and there's a gloomy grey tint to everything. The men walking out from their shelter on muddy, squishy ground were used to this by now and they walked hand in hand out of the forest, soft smiles on their faces despite the weather because...at least they were facing these challanges and overcoming them together.

All that mattered was that they had one another.


	8. She's Perfect, Honestly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbend!Dipper  
> Assist AU  
> Rated E for Nudity and HandJobs.

Stanford liked his girlfriend just the way she was. She's tough, smart and dorky. She's also very, very cute in his eyes though people tend to mention and poke fun at how boyish she looks, she never wears shorts that go above her knees, always wears sneakers and t-shirts and that hat of hers combined with her signature ponytail flattens it all down to give her the illusion of short hair. Stanford has been honestly asked if he was in a homosexual relationship before which, he is bisexual but besides the point, it really hurts Dipper to hear all of that, no matter how much Ford attempts to tell her she's fine the way she is. Some part of her when around other people is always trying to be more 'girly', maybe act a bit bubblier or let her hair down and although Ford can admit that it is nice and rather cute that's just not who she is and she shouldn't pretend to be something she's not.

That was just a constant, everyday battle with her if they left the confines of the house and down into town around people, otherwise she at least acts like herself around Ford. She's not as strong as he but her confidence is admirable and that brain is so intelligent Ford can't deny that its kind of hot. To him, at least. They just came back from a rather rough investigation of a dull lead Ford had against a creature, he couldn't quite place what it was yet but he knew a few patterns and that it did indeed exist, today was the first expedition to go find more information and they came up disappointingly empty handed in that area, they had collected a decent amount of scratches and cuts from the steep hill they were on, he's pretty sure he has a bruise appearing on his hip from when he blocked Dipper from tripping into that rock.

She lazily shoved the door to the shack open and let out a long groan, feet hitting against the floorboards like thick cement, he knew she was headed straight to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. He himself collapsed on the living room couch, feeling every ache in his bones, every pulse of blood and thump of sore muscles, every beed of sweat dripping down places he could really do without. His limbs felt like lead and he somehow managed to drag himself from the couch into their bedroom at least, steam already pouring out from the open bathroom door and he walked in at just the right time to catch his beloved undressing. Now, they've had sex before, Ford as seen her naked plenty of times but there was always something so fascinating and delectable about watching her transformation from the 'too boyish tomboy' into the gorgeous woman she was.

A red plaid jacket pooled at her feet as she peeled off the grey t-shirt soaked with sweat to reveal a black, high grade sports bra and an adorable soft belly. She shimmied out of her navy shorts, showing off her naturally round butt and curvy legs, she was fit but all around soft and smooth and Ford even smiled at the light hair on her legs, she was never one to shave too often and he learned she didn't even bathe that much as a child, oddly enough he found it all charming, how comfortable she is around him that she can relax and let 'normal beauty regiments' fly with the wind. Ford got to work on shedding his own damp clothing by the time it came to take off her underwear. Slipping off the tight sports bra that left soft red marks in her skin her plump breasts spilled out and bounced slightly to their C-36 fullness, happy to be free and confined no longer. They weren't perky, upward and at attention like all the magazines Ford had seen as a teenager, she was more pleasing to look at in his mind. Soft, incredibly so like pillows and they fit perfectly in his hands, small pink buds and light areolas, Ford often found himself analyzing her like he does with everything else and wonders if she'd be offended if he started writing it all down.

Knowing her, she'd probably be honored anyways and it makes him smile.

She started walking and she stumbled slightly but kicked her plain white panties away on the floor, undetermined to pick them up later and Ford got a glance at her beautiful womanhood. Soft and squished by her pudgy thighs the most prominent sight was the dark hair collected there, a decent amount as she found out the hair on her body doesn't bother Stanford. It all added to her appeal for him. He picked up her clothes and dropped them along with his into the hamper near the bathroom and caught another glimpse of her feeling for the water temperature and shaking her pony tail out, she was devine and he often had to keep reminding himself that yes, that was his girlfriend and yes, he was allowed to touch that body. Though he didn't often either due to work or jittery nerves and that thought just attacks his pride and makes him feel disgruntled. Suddenly, he doesn't feel so tired anymore.

In fact, he's walking through the bathroom over to her and she turned to look at him. "Oh, hey Ford." she mumbled out, stepping into the shower, its the only floor to cieling one on the entire house and she keeps the door open, wetting her hair.

"Did you want to jump in, too? I'll be quick." She spoke through the water rushing over her face, the steam fogging up Ford's glasses and the mirror, he took them off and set them on the counter top. Taking a deep breath, he collected himself and used his intelligence to calculate every way his next sentence could go wrong, yet every way it could go right.

"No no, that's quite alright. I was actually thinking about just joining you." Breathe, Stanford, breathe. You've gone over the scenario, knowing Dipper and her shy nature the rejection isn't going to be that bad, its highly calculated that she would say "Oh, that sounds okay. Cone on in."

Oh. Well, no, that wasn't what was calculated but Ford was a man who took an opportunity as soon as he saw one, so he stepped in behind her and she shimmied forward to let the water hit him. It felt amazing. The heat was just a bit too much and cascaded down his body perfectly warming every inch of his skin.

"Heh, it's kinda like those movies where the couple washes each other, huh?" Her soft voice spoke with a giggle and he looked down at her, water sliding over her form and he can't tell if it was the heat or embarrassment that made her face red like that but it looked adorable. He smiled "Yes, I suppose so. Except, we aren't washing one another." He noted that her eyes flickered over his body and there lies another opportunity, so he gives her his signature lopsided smirk with a raised brow.

"Unless you want to...?"

And she giggles nervously, eyes flickering every where else but him and when they finally land back on his blue ones there's a mischievous glint on her facial features and his smirk grows. He reaches behind her, nearly squishing up against her but his well fit body barely grazes her soft one as he grabs the shampoo and gently shakes the bottle. She smiles sheepishly and turns her backside towards him, brown hair darker with the water and skin smooth, a gently arching back comes to her plump rear with a few scratches and small cuts from the day decorating patches of her slightly tan skin, her true pale color giving off barely noticeable tan lines.

He pours a healthy amount of soap into the palm of his hand, setting the bottle down and he lathers it over his hands and begins working it into her hair, all twelve fingers moving perfectly across her scalp and washing the stress away. She lets out a sigh in content as she gently rolls her head to his hands, leaning forward when he starts scrubbing the rest. She steps back into the water and he rinses her hair, repeating the process all over again with conditioner, working out kinks with his fingers and he leaves it in to set. When she turns around, staring up at him with those doe eyes and such a calm expression washed over her he can't help but grin and appreciate her for what she is. She starts washing his hair repeating his same motions from earlier, he had to tilt his head down slightly so she could reach.

They stepped together under the shower head to rinse the conditioner out of their hair, occasionally knocking elbows or grazing one another but it didn't bother them too much. Ford was planning on continuing on with his normal showering routine, his intentions were for something different at first but he found himself enjoying their time together so much like this that he didn't want to ruin it by trying to put moves on her while she's tired, most likley exhausted. He picked up the body wash and began to hum but it was gently and playfully snatched from him as Dipper shook the bottle, pouring it into her hands. A light blush caressed his face as her hands did so to his chest, lathering him up and mindful of the few deeper gashes Ford has already accumulated due to such vigorous research. He really worries her.

She scrubs the soap in with large, slow circles, moving from his shoulders to his pecs, past his nearly-getting-there toned belly to round jutting hips. She stopped there, reaching behind to do it all over again to his back, the entire time she felt his hands on her back giving the same treatment, and when she pulled away he begun to scrub her front as well. He was very light and gentle when passing over her breasts, the touch wasn't anything near intimate and left her feeling...dissatisfied, honestly.

She felt the situation was romantic and sexy enough to cause...something, but other than a few hints earlier he made no move. Was she going to have to do it? Because she's never really been good at that, making the first move wasn't always her thing.

Okay, its never "her thing" but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, right?

Scooping up a few soap suds sliding down his waist she counts to three and pasts the point of no return. Her hands gently cup his manhood, feeling him twitch in her palm and his body jolts in surprise at the sudden contact, before he could question she was barreling through her fears with whatever confidence she could muster at the time. She slid her hand on him, lightly grabbing and gently stroked his shaft with the soap in an "attempt to clean him" and it was going well so far.

Eyes closed, head tilted back, adams apple bobbing with gulps, soft pants escaping, yeah it was official, if the ever extending organ in her hand wasn't a dead ringer; Stanford was turned on and enjoying himself. Mission success, now to get to parts she was at least familiar with. She gave a better grip to him considering he was no longer half mast but proudly standing in all its rather thick glory. He was about average length for a man his age yet Ford held girth that was slightly intimidating at first, but you get used to it. Dipper certainly did. She stroked with more fever, less of a tease and more to please, if you catch her drift. The soft whimpers escaping his nostrils and the way his teeth bit on his lip sent chills throughout her body and she stepped closer, his eyes opening to get the perfect view of his girlfriend standing naked, dripping in water and jerking him off with the most satisfied look on her face, and Ford can't believe its real. But he reminds himself that it is.

He cupped her cheeks, kissing her and reaching down to scratch through her pubes and reach the holy land before a slender hand grabbed his wrist. "I wanna get you off...you really saved my ass from tripping over that boulder and tumbling down the hill...Come on...~" she whispered into his ear and he let out a moan at the tone of her voice.

She tilted him back against the shower wall so he leant against it and kissed him, her soft hand gripping him in just the right ways and jerking perfectly.

He really had no words besides that.

She's perfect, honestly. Always put him first and he put her first before himself in any dangerous situation, a thank-you hand-job didn't have to be done but, he won't complain. Especially when she starts pressing on him in that spot. Goddamn, that gets him going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderbend!Dipper getting dirty with Ford was a request, but I can't for the life of me recall who asked. I'm sorry!


	9. No one will take you away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Fluff, super short drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaammmnnn i haven't updated this in forever. I don't have the time to write super lengthy stuff anymore so expect this to start getting updated with little drabbles/one-shots again!!

It's not often that Dipper takes this role in the relationship while Ford is away but he was really feeling like doing something extra special. It is Valentines, after all. The house is clean, sparkling even, the thick aroma of the meatloaf baking in the oven fills the air as Dipper throws another shirt to the floor, deeming it unworthy of being worn on such a special night. He waned to look good for when Ford came back and the ten shirts he's already tossed were none of the ones he wanted to wear. He picks a nice form fitting black long sleeve shirt from his drawer and slipped it on.

 

He's no fashion mogul, that's Mabel's department, but at least he learned how to dress nice as he got older. He smoothed out his jeans, stuffed all of his discarded clothing back into the top drawer to be organized later, and walked back to the dining table to check if everything was going smoothly. No candles, that was a bit cliché, but the plates were set up and waiting and he peaked at his loaf once more for the fifth time this hour before finally sitting down and attempting to wait patiently. He continuously checked his watch every ten minutes.

 

When Ford finally pulled up in the driveway, Dipper nearly tripped getting to the door from how fast he was rushing, excitement in surprising his husband bubbling up in his belly. He opened the door after Ford had knocked, grinning brightly and pulling him into a very tight hug. Ford gave a grunt but returned the embrace.

 

“You're excited, what's the occasion?” Dipper simply smiled and started taking the large coat off of his lover's broad body. He hasn't treated Ford _this_ well in a long time, normally they're both equally tired or it's just not expected of Dipper to play the housewife role but occasionally he really likes it.

 

He kisses his great uncle's cheek and quickly remembers when he used to get on his tip-toes just to reach his chin, bringing a warm smile to his face. He guides his husband over to the dinner table, gets the meatloaf out and serves the man a hefty slice. Before Ford opens his mouth to object, Dipper is already picking up a bite onto the fork.

 

“I know, you have your pill supplements. But do me a favor and just eat with me like a normal person,” Dipper stated more than asked, feeding Ford the bite and the smile on his hubby's face from the delicious taste was completely worth getting all of those cooking lessons from his mother.

 

They sat across from each other with soda cans and pure juicy meat on their plates, maybe a few potato chunks that were used to flavor the loaf but plain food was a staple for them by now. They laughed and spoke of all the things they've seen today; Ford telling stories of students from the university he's teaching at and Dipper with stories of all of the places he's visited for his archaeology. They never get tired of hearing the same tales over with newly added details or planning any off-chance future trips together.

 

The topic of seeing family for the holidays came up and they began to reminisce on old summers and old holiday traditions, including some situations that gave Dipper a fierce blush. That one Christmas in the snow will haunt him forever, and always entice him to never wear mittens no matter how low the weather drops. It was comfortable, it was cute, it felt like home. Stanford was his home. And Mason was Stanford's.

 

After cleaning the dishes together, Ford whispered how much he loved his husband into his ear, which didn't translate into English very well but Dipper had a vague idea of what the alien saying meant. They hugged and cuddled on the couch watching old reruns of mystery shows and a few episodes of Twilight Zone on Netflix, Ford explained how he remembered when some of them first came out and always reminded Dipper of the large age gap between them that never stood in the way of their love.

 

It's cheesy, he knows. But there's something about being wrapped up in Stanford's arms, hearing his strong heart beat beneath that barrel chest of his, smelling the cologne Ford _swears_ he doesn't wear and rubbing up against the stubble he's yet to set on fire that makes Dipper feel...cheesy. Romantic. Safe. Loved. Cared for. Home.

 

Dipper loves his husband and no one will ever take that away from him. Ever.

 


	10. Christmas, as usual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff because I need to make myself feel better about the holidays

"MISTLETOE LOVEBIRDS!"

Mabel's yelling practically shook the door frame of the shack, Dipper swore he saw dust from the old wood fall off due to the vibrations. He look up where she had hung what looks like five to ten mistletoe over the entrance and gave a hefty sigh. He knew why they were there and it wasn't for he and Stanford to be caught underneath like they are now.

Mabel has been trying to date Stanley for weeks now. After the news came out about Dipper and his Grunkle, Mabel did some self reflecting and realized how much she loved Stan and in that way as well. It's been a year since and she built up the courage to try this year but Summer had failed and by all that is holy this winter she is going to catch that man under a doorway with her if it's the last thing she does.

She watched with a happy grin and loving eyes as her brother and great uncle shared a sweet kiss together before moving about to bring more wood to the fireplace, she dusted some snow off of Dipper's head as he passed by her. He smiled at the sight and sound of the fire crackling and roaring with the newly added fuel, sitting down in front of it to catch all of its warmth. He felt the broad body of his boyfriend sit behind him, hearing the spine of the new book he bought Ford creek open as he began to read, the two of them leaning back against one another.

The odd mixture of cigar smoke and cookies still being baked wafted in from the kitchen where he knew without a doubt that Mabel was flirting up a storm with Stan. He knew Stan was playing hard to get. It feels so nice and natural to be so open about these things nowadays. He closed his eyes and listened to Ford's rhythmic breathing. He smiled to himself, stuffed his hands in his pockets and enjoyed the lovely Christmas evening with his family.


End file.
